jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The lumber tycoonist/Update ideas.
Ok before I get into the update ideas, I just have to say, yes I am back. So don't act surprised. ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) Hello fellow wiki members, after a long period of inactivity, I am back. So I thought why not make an idea blog post. Last Update: 2/20/2020 New Robberies. (cause we can't have an idea blog post without at least one robbery idea) Different museum puzzles. The devs have teased this for a while now, but it still hasn't happened. So I have a few ideas for puzzles. #This is a replacement for the room with the diamond, (diamond will stay there) Have a puzzle where there's a code hidden in the museum, once you find that code type it into the keypad. Locations should vary. #Replacement for Mask puzzle room, (mask will stay there) Have a puzzle like the Power Plant one. Government Transport I want another moving robbery, so that's where this idea came from. Criminals: The transport will be escorted by two NPC characters on police bikes. You'll need to take out both of them by shooting the tires of there bikes. Once you've done that open the top and wait. Once you're satisfied with the money you have use the side door to escape. Then go to the collector to get your money. Money without BDB: 3,000 with BDB: 6,400 Police: For you there will be a red radius where if you are in, if any criminals are in the vehicle, will arrest criminals. If you stay in the radius after getting the criminals arrested, if the vehicle gets to a tunnel (yes it's randomised) you will recieve a cash amount depending on how long you stayed there. Long Travel Bus I really like moving robberies so here's another one. This idea came from the game Bus Simulator, which is a feature worthy game. Criminals: This robbery is very simple, you get on it and take the belongings, the belongings are the exact same belongings on the Passenger Train. Money without BDB: 1,000 with BDB: 4,000 Police: You can't do anything with this, sorry. Heavy Duty Train By the City Criminal Base, there is a part where train tracks stop, for some reason that really bugs me, so I think a third train is a reasonable theory. Money without BDB: 4,500 with 8,5000 Factory This robbery consists of assembly lines lots of other things. This robbery is in the space between the City and the Fire Station. This is the hardest robbery in the whole game. It consists of nearly every puzzle in JB. To enter this robbery you do a flow puzzle.(Power Plant) After you are in you must need a Keycard. If you have one enter the next room with an assembly line. Go on the assembly line, the assembly line has dangerous laser cutters that move. You must avoid these laser cutters to proceed. After the assembly line you'll be in the control room, you'll need to use the Red, Yellow, and Blue buttons to have boxes go onto buttons (this randomizes) if you get all the boxes on the buttons, a door will open, the next room has the two museum puzzles, both rooms after the puzzles have switches, you probably know what has to happen here. After that a door will open where you have to get on a Semi-Truck, this will be transported by two NPCs on Police Bikes. You'll have to take both of them out to continue. After you take them out you can then rob the truck(this is the actual robbery(you must have gone through the factory to get on this, if you didn't then when you enter the red area you will be kicked out of it)). Money without BDB: 8,500 with BDB: 10,000. Cargo Plane Note: this idea is outdated due to the recent addition of the Cargo Plane. Of course this is in this. The plane lands at the Airport. Get to the back of the plane where the back will be opened. The plane leaves in 1 minute so if you want to rob it get on it fast. Once it takes off a door will open, go through it. In the next room there's a random course, this determines what the plane type is. A list will be provided below. Note most of these are based of of the bank floors. Standard plane In this plane all you need to do is go through a simple laser course. *'$2,000 (Default)' *'$3,500 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$2,400 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$4,200 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' Cargo: Submerged This plane is like Financing: Underwater. Also I know that a plane could probably wouldn't be able to hold tons of gallons of water but it's a game so physics don't apply. You'll need to avoid lasers underwater. *'$3,000 (Default)' *'$4,500 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$3,600 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$5,400 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' Jet: Deductions Like the bank floor that I lazily based this on, this plane has moving lasers. *'$2,500 (Default)' *'$3,000 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$4,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$4,800 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and VIP Gamepass)' Coin Transport This is the Mint of this lazily copied robbery. Dodge the lasers to get to the vault *'$3,500 (Default)' *'$5,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$4,200 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$6,000 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' Jet: Blue Oh, wow another lazily copied bank floor. Dodge the laser to get to the vault *'$3,500 (Default)' *'$5,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$4,200 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$6,000 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' 'Presidential Jet' I already wanted to do this so, I won't say that I lazily copied this. So in this one you'll need to dodge the laser wall in water. after that you'll be in the vault which has moving lasers like the Presidential Vault. *'$4,500 (Default)' *'$6,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$5,400 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$7,200 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' This was definitely the laziest robbery idea as I copied the bank, so I'd really like a plane that's like this but has different versions then my suggestion. Semi-Truck Besides the factory truck there's also an easier one. To rob it get on it and breech the vault. Without BDB: $1,500 With BDB: $4,000 Space HQ This is a robbery that can be used instead of a space station robbery. Basically you steal rocket fuel and take it to the collector. Decoration ideas/ features *NPCs, We should have NPCs who drive in cars on the roads(you can just ram them out of your way so they don't slow you down.). So that's what this idea is for. I think having NPCs who walk on the side walks, and drive on the roads would make the game more realistic. You'll be able to eject NPCs out of there vehicles, as long as you own it. *Entitled NPCs, If you've been on R/entitledparents, or watched any entitled parent videos, you probably know what this is. For those of you who don't know, I'll show a small entitled parent moment(not an actual entitled parent moment) A person buys a $200 PC, Entitled parent asks main character to give it to child. Main character saids no. Entitled parent calls police and gets arrested. If you arrest the entitled parent you'll get $500. This whole idea is a joke. *Welcome signs, so there should be signs near the city entrance and the town entrance. On the city signs it will say "Welcome to Sedona." The town signs will say "Welcome to Riverside." *Random crashed satellites, this is just a decoration feature, maybe by using like a flatbed truck you can bring the remains to the Space HQ to get money. Gamepasses *Apartment collecting: This gamepass will allow people to cash in robbery money in apartments. *Super weapons: This gamepass will give you special weapons, I'll put all the weapon info in the weapon section. *Military gamepass: This will give you access to the M16, army clothing, it will hide you from the mini map, and a military vehicle. *Airstrike gamepass: This will give you a Airstrike Radio, use it to launch airstrikes *Experimental weapons: This will give you futuristic weapons. *Crime Kingpin Gamepass: This is like an upgraded Crime Boss. So with this you will get, a speedy limo, access to the SCAR weapon, and doubled money that stacks with VIP and BDB. *Prison Warden gamepass: This is like an upgraded SWAT. With this you get, and unbranded police super car, access to the SCAR weapon, and quadrupled pay checks and double bounty rewards. *Military General Gamepass: This is like an upgraded Military pass. With this you will get, a tank, access to the SCAR weapon, and quintupled pay checks rewards and triple bounty rewards. Weapons *Minigun (Super weapons), this gun deals 4 damage per shot and has a round of 100 bullets *Flamethrower (Super weapons), this deals 40 damage when in the flamethrower area, leaves fire in the targeted area. *Thermal Sniper (Super weapons), This will kill a person in one hit when using the scope. It will make players glow orange, works through solid objects *Airstrike radio (Airstrike), Choose a location on the map to send in an airstrike, can not be sent to: prison, criminal bases, police bases, and robbery locations. *Laser Gun (Experimental weapons), this will insta-kill people, can only be used every minute *Scoped AR, cost: $15,000 this does 30 damage and has 10 shots per round. *Sniper Rifle, cost: $30,000 this is like the thermal rifle minus the thermal bit, 1 shot per round. *SCAR (Crime Kingpin and Prison Warden), this does 50 damage per bullet, 10 shots per round, and has the speed of the Uzi. Vehicles Flatbed Truck: Cost: $10,000 This will allow you to salvage satellites. Will be continued Category:Blog posts